lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1409
Report #1409 Skillset: Geochemantics Skill: Steamoptics Org: Geomancers Status: Completed Nov 2015 Furies' Decision: Solution 2. Problem: Currently steam optics only gives a bonus to illusion detection. This ability is one of our highest implant abilities in geochemantics and it costs a great deal to create, as well it blinds us upon decay. Geomancers/chemantics already get an ability to see through illusion in phantasms so this report hopes to remove the redundancy of the ability and to give this implant a suitable affect for it's skill-level and cost. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Make steam optics give transfix on the same implant counter as the other implants upon target attacking the geochemist. Like other implants, this would be a reflexive action that would hinder the target, which is in line thematically with geomancer hindering abilties. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Make steam optics give a resistance to being blinded when a person or denizen tries to blind them. Player Comments: ---on 11/10 @ 23:15 writes: No, for a few reasons. First, no more transfix - transfix effects should be folded into general entangles. Second, that's a very strong effect for a 15% chance on most attacks (not sure what you mean by "implant counter"). Third, Steam Optics is an ability in the buff slot (like the Aqua Globes or Wildewood Barks), NOT the backlash slot (like Aqua Sheens or Wildewood Branches). Your backlash implants are your spikes, studs, pump, and cranial plate. If you want to replace the ability, you need to replace it with a buff, not a backlash. ---on 11/10 @ 23:17 writes: Giving transfix upon being attacked? Definitely not, opposed ---on 11/11 @ 08:42 writes: Opposed. Agree with Enyalida's comment. Just for the record, I went back to look at all the "utility" based chemantic abilities (ie. lasts 50 months, and is not one of the four "reactives" that each spec gets). Every spec gets a damage buff and a damage resistance as well as two permanent, utility-like "effects". Both -woods get summon resist and tree guarding, aquas get group waterwalk and lesser hot weather effects, aeroes get group flying and forcewall, geos get leap and illusion detection, and pyros get low ablaze damage (10%) and a curing tick with each ablaze tick. All of the two "effects" are in separate abilities except for pyros, who get their two effects rolled into one ability. I think generally speaking, reactive transfix definitely doesn't fit in with these. ---on 11/11 @ 15:44 writes: As above, opposed to reactive transfix. ---on 11/11 @ 22:55 writes: Opposed same as Enyalida's reasons above ---on 11/12 @ 19:05 writes: Fair points well made. How about giving it a resistance to being blinded instead? It would keep with the theme of the implant and be more in line with the buffs. ---on 11/13 @ 01:36 writes: What's wrong with better illusion detection? I think that's quite powerful as is ---on 11/13 @ 02:43 writes: I can agree that illusion detection is hella lame (delete illusions), but I don't think transfix as a replacement is a good idea. No thanks ---on 11/13 @ 15:02 writes: What about option 2? ---on 11/13 @ 15:04 writes: @synkarin as stated in the problem message, we already get illusion detection in phantasms. Having it in geochem for a virt+ ability is redundant and useless. Especially since the ability in phantasms is free and putting these implants in costs us resources (comms/money) and blinds us when decayed. ---on 11/13 @ 15:47 writes: Solution 2 seems fine. ---on 11/13 @ 15:47 writes: Resistance to being blinded is probably okay. Unless I'm mistaken, blind is one of the few ways to hinder a chem's passives, but it shouldn't be a very big deal. ---on 11/13 @ 19:39 writes: Also fine with Soln #2. ---on 11/21 @ 02:15 writes: Are you asking to exchange illusion detection for blind resistance? I'm pretty sure illusion detection stacks, meaning it's not redundant and useless. If Illusions were removed, then yeah, it'd be useless, but as is, I think it's pretty nice. I'm obviously outvoted, but I would personally rather have illusion detection than blind resist. ---on 11/21 @ 15:55 writes: Opposed, as above.